Quality of User Generated Content (UGC) in internet sites such as forums and community question-answering (CQA) sites is traditionally measured by user voting or crowd filtering. The UGC contents may be presented to a user in an order determined by the quality measure based on user voting. However, user voting alone may be biased in many ways and thus may not represent an accurate and objective measure of average user preference.